


当你真的很喜欢男朋友的腿

by SutoroberiiShortckake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-03 21:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutoroberiiShortckake/pseuds/SutoroberiiShortckake
Summary: 黑尾：兔。夏天了。我快死了。木兔：是啊，最近好热。黑尾：我是说。月月。我快死了是因为月月。因为天热他最近天天穿着短裤在公寓里走来走去。***黑尾非常中意月月的腿的小甜饼。





	当你真的很喜欢男朋友的腿

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When you just really like your boyfriend's legs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474183) by [Lake_Toya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Toya/pseuds/Lake_Toya). 

黑尾：兔。夏天了。我快死了。

木兔：是啊，最近好热。

黑尾：我是说。月月。我快死了是因为月月。因为天热他最近天天穿着短裤在公寓里走来走去。

木兔：？

黑尾：他的短裤只到T恤下面两厘米。

木兔：哈哈哈那你上去撕了啊兄dei。

黑尾：兔…我该怎么办？？？

木兔：不知道。享受你对男友腿的所有权？

黑尾：太操蛋了兔。我能看但什么都做不了。月月说汗津津的很恶心，还吼我不许我碰。

木兔：硬上。

黑尾：问你真的一点用都没有。

木兔：那你想让我说什么？打开空调？

黑尾：啊…我想让他用腿勒死我。

木兔：信息量太大！我不想知道你猥琐的想法！

黑尾：好吧求你了。之前你教过我好多。

木兔：好吧。但有一点。我不要脑内图像。

黑尾：行吧。

木兔：你别说话，把上衣或者别的什么脱掉就行了。

黑尾：噢。好。

黑尾：所以，五分钟过去了。月月一直在盯着他的咖啡。

木兔：玩得开心。

***

“我讨厌你。希望你能认识到这一点。”月岛几乎要吐着口水出这句话。

“呜哇。你对你的男朋友好残忍啊，月月”。黑尾听上去并不为所动。他早料到月月会有这种反应。

“我讨厌你这样。”顺着月岛手指的方向，黑尾正赤裸着上身躺在沙发床上。

“我到底怎样了？”黑尾抬起眉毛，竭力压下上扬的嘴角。

“fuck you，阿铁。”

月岛拖着黑尾进了他们的卧室。

***

黑尾：刚刚的建议很好用。

木兔：我没必要知道。

黑尾：和一脸嫌弃的月月做莫名的爽。以上。

木兔：**真的**不用让我知道。

***

黑尾现在知道了萤十分中意他的肌肉。这给了他在排球训练之外额外做一些力量训练的动力。问题在于月月自己也不差。月月一年级时有些纤细过头，但大学打了几年排球之后他也拥有了强健的体魄，虽然现在还是不喜欢在健身房举铁。

“你的腿真的太棒了，萤。”黑尾像只大猫一样低声说。

月岛给了他一个怀疑的眼神，缓缓开口道：“啊，谢谢？但现在别这样好吗？”

黑尾这样子是像是在蓄势待发要把他吃干抹净。

“我是认真的。你的腿真的又长又美。”黑尾用唇舌在他的腿上吮吸顺便留下一串串吻痕，以此来佐证自己的观点。

“真是的。”月岛呻吟着，双手捂脸。

***

黑尾：兔，月月跟我生气了。

木兔：黑尾啊。

黑尾：他原话是这么说的：“不要再不合时宜地说这种话。”

木兔：我像是想要知道的样子吗。

黑尾：我不过是在做的时候夸了他的腿。

木兔：？

黑尾：他说这样很奇怪。

木兔：他大概是害羞了。我夸赤苇可爱之类的话时他也会脸红。

黑尾：所噶…

***

“月月，你是真的讨厌我在做的时候说话，还是想在我夸你的时候通过害羞来表现你的可爱？”晚饭后黑尾突然问。

“哈！？”

“我是说，我在做的时候开口说话是不是……”

“你在任何时候开口说话都很讨厌，黑尾桑。”月岛面无表情。

“好过分啊，月月。”黑尾眉头微皱。他本想打一个直球，但月岛避开了。这种反应通常表明他的男朋友不高兴了。

良久，月岛终于长叹一口气。

“好吧，阿铁。我觉得我不讨厌。但只是，你这样有点过头了。”

“过头了？”

“因为…你只在我们做的时候说，那样真的很奇怪。”

黑尾睁大眼，嘴角的坏笑慢慢开始浮现。

“我明白了，阿月。”

“哈？”

“你不相信我是不是因为你觉得我精虫上脑才会这么说！”

“难道不是吗？”

黑尾挂上了他的招牌微笑升级版，“不是的。绝对不是。我爱你，月岛萤。尤其是看到你的长腿和上面紧实的肌肉时，感觉好像某处的开关被打开了。”一边说着，不安分的手在桌子底下摸索着月月的大腿。

月岛放下筷子，“阿铁，你**为什么**要这样？”

黑尾坏笑着看自家男友的脸越来越红。“所以你肯相信我了，也习惯了我告诉你你有多性感，还有，我好喜欢你的腿。我好喜欢你的腿。我好喜欢你的腿。”

“真是的…”月岛无奈望天，任由黑尾的手指从他短裤的边缘伸了进去。“好吧。好吧，阿铁。我觉得你也很性感。”

黑尾像土狼一样笑了出来。“你终于觉得你的**男朋友**也很性感了，我好高兴哦，月月。”

“请不要再说了，求你。”月岛向桌子的另一侧伸出手捂住黑尾的嘴。

***

黑尾：你说得对。

木兔：关于？

黑尾：月月只是害羞了。

木兔：恭喜啊。

黑尾：一切的努力没有白费。

木兔：好

黑尾：我一遍又一遍对他说我喜欢他的腿。他最后终于说我很性感。

木兔：……

木兔：……

木兔：……

***

“黑尾桑，为什么刚刚木兔桑手滑给我发了一个表情。”

“手滑是什么意思。”

“他发了一个傻笑的表情。”

“啊…”

（end）

**Author's Note:**

> 夏天到了天气很热，月月在房里穿短裤走来走去，黑尾为此要死要活的脑洞应该很有意思。


End file.
